Finding Dory
by mollieb96
Summary: My story is about dory getting kidnapped by some mob turtles. But when merlin, nemo and squirt get home they find out she is missing. Squirt suggest that the should go ask his dad about it. They travel acrossed the ocean again only to find out that they were just there to for a job. To go find the bosses son who was aslo kidnapped.


Brown 5

Mollie Brown

Mr. Denton

CP English 10

13 September 2012

Finding Dory

Dory had been doing well living with Merlin, Squirt and Nemo. Her memory had been slowly improving and she remembered stuff now. She was happy to now have a family that loved her and was never mean to her. Up until a couple of months ago they were doing just fine. Happily living in their home on the Great Barrier Reef. Where they live is beautiful everything is so colorful and calm. The water around them was a pretty bright blue, and there was rarely ever a disturbance around. Just a few months ago something happened, something that they wouldn't have thought could have happened.

While Merlin, Nemo, and Squirt went out for the day, Dory is home alone in the large pink, purple and white anemone in the middle of the large Great Barrier Reef. Although she usually forgets a lot of stuff, she remembered she had been cooking popcorn. As she went to get it, she smelt, the smell of the popcorn burning. She picked up the popcorn bowl she burnt her fin because the bowl was still very hot. She swam back to the living room of the anemone when she heard a noise.

The noises keep getting louder, and louder, that's when she swam and hid from the large figure in the distance. She quickly wrote a letter to Merlin explaining what had happened. She said to herself, "They must be here to get me. I don't know what to do." As the figure got closer, Dory made a split decision to swim away. She keeps saying out loud, "Just keep swimming, just keep swimming...". She got a little ways away from the now massive circle figure. She tried to hide again but was not a good idea. The captors found her.

When Merlin picked Nemo up form school, Nemo was so excited to tell Dory about his day at school. Merlin also had to take Squirt with him because had been staying with them so he could go to school. Nemo had a very important thing to tell Dory and wouldn't tell anyone else what is was. The swim had been, Long and enjoyable.

Once they got home to their beautiful anemone, Merlin knew something was terribly wrong. Unless Dory had gone out for a while, she usually came out to greet them every day, so he wondered. Has something happened to Dory? He tried to not worry the kids so he slowly entered the anemone. It seemed quiet, too quiet. He searched the anemone while Squirt and Nemo played in their room. Soon Merlin realized he didn't check the kitchen. As Merlin swam into the kitchen he saw the bowl of popcorn spread across the bed of the anemone. There was a small piece of paper lying on the floor, it was a note. It said, _Dear Merlin, someone is here to get me. They appear to be sea turtles but of a rougher kind, mob like. Please come help me! Sincerely, Dory_. Merlin frantically panicked, he didn't know what to do. Merlin swam around for a few seconds before going to tell the kids.

While the captors and dory are heading to the hid out.

"You know they are going to find Me." said Dory.  
"How will they find you if they don't know who took you?" said Lefty, one of the fish-nappers.  
"He lost the son and searched the sea, he wouldn't give up until he found him. He will do the same for me!" Said Dory.  
"Ha! You stupid fish! They won't find you." Lefty said.  
"Why do you even want me? Why take me?" Dory asked.

They had no reply so Dory questioning their motives repeatedly. Soon they answered.

"Our boss sent us to get you. Enough questions, Fish." Lefty said.

Merlin got Nemo and Squirt to tell them what happened to Dory. Nemo was devastated. Squirt added "Well, if they're sea turtle maybe my dad might know who they are. You know, he is coming through the current soon." As they headed off to meet Crush, Squirt's dad, they met some friends from the previous search for Nemo when he had gone missing. Included was the school of fish, who had seen which way they took Dory, the sharks who are familiar with who the turtle are and the danger they are capable of. They maneuvered through the jelly fish and arrived at the East Australian current. Squirt yelled "DAD!" frantically excited upon seeing his dad.

They entered the current just before nightfall. Crush was then informed on what had happened to Dory along with the description of the turtles that were behind the fish-napping. Since it was nightfall, Crush stated he would inform them of the details tomorrow.

"Are we there yet? I'm tired of swimming." whined Lucky, another of the fish-nappers.  
"Well maybe if you hadn't taken me you wouldn't be so tired now." stated Dory.  
"Ah, finally! We are here." said Lucky as they arrived at the hide-out.  
As they entered, Dory didn't know who it was that was sitting in the big chair. Before she could ask or make-out who it was, they locked her in a room by herself. After exhaustively attempting to escape, she soon fell asleep.

Merlin woke up on a mission to find Dory. Crush had told Merlin, Nemo, and Squirt that the turtles that took Dory were well known mobsters and a few of Crush's friends were aware of the location of their hide-out.

Crush, along with the others and some friends, left to find the hide-out. It took quite some time, but soon they had found it. What were they going to do to save Dory?

"Do we just barge in?" asked Merlin.  
"Well, let's first try to sneak up on them." said Crush.

"Be careful, they could be armed. We are not risking any further mission, you are on your own from here on out." stated one of Crush's friends.

They hear a noise behind them as they begin creeping up on the hide-out.

"They know we're here, don't they?" said Nemo.  
Just as Merlin began to answer they turned around to see the mob turtles descending on them.

As they take them inside to visit with the Boss, they bring Dory out. She seems to have been cut up but okay for now.

"I have a proposition for you." said the Boss.

"What?" they answered in unison.

"I'll give you Dory if you go save my son." said Boss

They were all astonished by the statement.

"Some of the humans, took him and I heard you guys were the best at the job." stated Boss.

"So that's why you took me?" Dory exclaimed.

"Well, I had to get the other's here somehow." stated the Boss.

"You could have just asked!" barked Merlin.

"Well, I like to do it my way." said Boss.

They all agreed to go find his son but that is another journey to be told.

EPILOGUE

After the gang had returned home from delivery the Boss's son they reflected on what had happened. Dory had been quite cut up during her stay with the Boss. The others thought she had been tortured but really she had hurt herself trying to escape the hide-out. She healed with only a few scars from that traumatizing ordeal.


End file.
